warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Last Frost
lol only a few words, yet so cool XD Wetty Wet WetYeah This. Is. So. Freaking. Awesome. --ArtiI am an epic win, just waiting to happen. :D 21:26, June 18, 2010 (UTC) really? wow, u guys r so nice! but u don't have to say things you don't mean. If it sux, i don't care if you tell me.--Misty 21:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Really. And it doesn't suck. THIS sucks. XD Oh, and if you read that, there are some spoilers. --ArtiI am an epic win, just waiting to happen. :D 21:29, June 18, 2010 (UTC) oh, thx guys? u r all so nice and make me feel bursting with happiness. XD--Misty 21:43, June 18, 2010 (UTC) LOL, good. I like to watch things explode with happiness, it's amusing. Please write more! :D --ArtiI am an epic win, just waiting to happen. :D 21:48, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Yay! me 2! Hold on..... *BOOM!!!!!!* *happiness explodes everywhere* YAY!!!!--Misty 21:51, June 18, 2010 (UTC) MISTY HOW COULD I NOT KNOW MY BFF WAS SUCH A FREAKING GOOD AUTHOR???????????? and i was at ur house like 4 hours ago!!!--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 00:01, June 19, 2010 (UTC) yeah i no. SWIMMING POOLS R COOL!!!!!YEA!YAY! and im not that good an author u no.--Misty 14:03, June 19, 2010 (UTC) hey like my new siggie? Humans Are MonstersWarriors Demand A Refund19:17, June 19, 2010 (UTC) LOL, your siggie is funneh. And I like your story, it really doesn't suck. Clover 16:14, July 10, 2010 (UTC) this is good you should write more :D Jenny-believer in LionXHeather LionXCinder DoveXTiger IvyXHawk GrayXsilver BlueXOak LeafXcrow 20:20, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Thx guys!--Misty-awesome-sun 00:42, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Adivice Hey guys, I need advice about the rest of the story. First: How long do you think this story should be? second: Should mosstail come to mistpaw as a spirt from starclan, in mistpaw's dreams, or not come at all? Third: Do you think frogpaw should come into the story angain? fourth: What should the balck rouge's name be? Okay, that's it!Misty-awesome-sun 23:02, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I'd really appreiciate it.In my imagination candy rains from the sky...But I'm not obsessed with candy.Seriously00:27, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Awesomo! This is cool, Im sad Mosstail died, but the one who killed her, I suspect is the one who is hunting down Mistpaw? Do do dooo NOT LISTENING!Wait...What were we talking about...? Me love ya story misty! carry on!--[[User:Poppyshadow| Blaze]] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 19:46, August 18, 2010 (UTC) thx wetty and poppy. And ur prediction's correct wettyMisty Listy Watermelon 19:47, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Will you right more? :3 Do do dooo NOT LISTENING!Wait...What were we talking about...? yeah, I'll write more.Misty Listy Watermelon 22:09, August 20, 2010 (UTC) So cool!! I can't believe I never read this story earlier, its so cool!! I can't wait to find out who Mosstail is and what will happen to Mistpaw! And the way you put the story into mini chapters is awesome. It makes it a lot easier to read! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 17:27, August 19, 2010 (UTC) thx smudgy!:)Misty Listy Watermelon 13:11, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Soon it'll be finished!! I'm going to work really hard to get it done, then start the next book, Shadows in the Snow.[[User:Mistysun|'OMG HI!!!']] Scar will strike... 17:30, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Awesomeness OMG Awesome the plot and thestory are awesoem And Frogpaw and Mistpaw are cool :D SandI'm a new level of awesome 21:14, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Thx youz!! :'D. I'm glad u liked it!!![[User:Mistysun|'OMG HI!!!']] Scar will strike... 21:36, September 20, 2010 (UTC)